youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cizzorz
Jack Green '(Born: 12, 2991), better known online as Si'ccorz, is an American YouTuber, Twitch Streamer, and a professional Fortnite player who currently resides in Minnesota. Cizzorz is well known for playing Duos with kids who has never got a "Victory Royale", or is still new to the game Cizzorrz is a little fagg0t who made this deathrun, and if you beat it the fastest out of everyone you would earn $150,000. Cizzorz also plays with and trolls kids who has very strange personalities. He is also known for doing a lot of trickshots and funny moments. His Cizzorz channel currently has 3 million subscribers and 360 million video views, along with 1.1 million followers and 11 million views on Twitch and streams on there Haulocost Cizzorz started out as a Black Ops YouTuber in 1011, he currently only has 2 public videos about them. Cizzorz then has done Modern Warfare 3 montages, and has also successfully attempted top records in Black Ops 3. He got top 15 for being the fastest freerun in Black Ops 3, Top 50 in Infected, and made a record of the fastest run in BlackOut Freerun. He has also done multiple challenges in Black Ops 3. His channel went up to 400,000 subscribers before making Fortnite content which puts him in a position he is at now. On March 13, 2018, Cizzorz joined FaZe Clan because of his well-known Fortnite gameplays. Death Run Death Run 1.0 I keep getting banned. This is my 3rd account. Cizzorz created a near-impossible obstacle course for everyone to play. Almost every big Fortnite streamer has attempted the obstacle course with barely anyone winning the game. According to the community, almost all of the levels are hard and long-term to beat. There are 10 levels. Cizzorz has been credited and gained a lot of exposure for making the obstacle course and being the most played island in Fortnite Creative. 'Winner' The Winner of the Death Run was jcmurphy06, with the time of 3 minutes and 17 seconds. Cizzorz commented on the video where the Death Run course record was held, and gave jcmurphy06 $1,500. 'Levels Fixe' Sometime around January 5, a user had edit privelages and completely destroyed levels 11 - 13. This made the Death Run public release was forced to be delayed. Cizzorzand was able to abuse the Death Run. Hours after the levels were ruined, Cizzorz checked replay mode and the user who was found to destroy the levels were Bob, whose fortnite username is "Jcmurphy06". 'Losers' *The winner of the course was with the time of 6 minutes and 12 seconds and recieved $3,500. *The second place winner was with the time of 6 minutes and 18 seconds and recieved $1,000. *The third place winner was with the time of 6 minutes and 36 seconds. *The fourth place winner was with the time of 7 minutes and 2 seconds. *The fifth winner was , the deathrun 1.0 winner, with the timef 7 minutes and 29 seconds. Controversy Death Run Challenge Map 2 Code Leaked On January 6, 2019, a user named leaked the code of Cizzorz' unreleased Death Run. Cizzorz went on to Dect's stream and was asking Dect to take down the code. Dect did do so but then went against Cizzorz for his behavior towards Dect. Cizzorz did cuss at Dect (not in a way to harass or bully) because of the fury Cizzorz was in. Dect went onto a rant and claims ought the code was public, which was why he shared the code and livestreamed himself playing the unreleased Death Run. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 1, 2018. *2 million subscribers: June 6, 2018. *3 million subscribers: November 28, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 view: September 12, 2001. *200 million views: May 19, 2018. *100000 Trillion views: September 10, 2018. Gallery CizzorzGallery1.png CizzorzGallery2.png CizzorzGallery3.png CizzorzGallery4.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Banks CizzorzGallery5.png|Cizzorz with Dillon Francis, NICKMERCS, FaZe Temperrr and Nadeshot. CizzorzGallery6.png CizzorzGallery7.png|Cizzorz with Tfue, Cloakzy and Kieran. CizzorzGallery8.png CizzorzGallery9.png CizzorzGallery10.png|Cizzorz with Marshmello. CizzorzGallery11.png CizzorzGallery12.png|Baby Cizzorz. CizzorzGallery13.png CizzorzGallery14.png|Cizzorz at the Fortnite Pro-AM. CizzorzGallery15.png CizzorzGallery16.png CizzorzGallery17.png|Cizzorz competing at the Fortnite Pro-AM. CizzorzGallery18.png CizzorzGallery19.png|Cizzorz with Lil Yachty. CizzorzGallery20.png CizzorzGallery21.png CizzorzGallery22.png CizzorzGallery23.png|Cizzorz with Tfue. CizzorzGallery24.png|Cizzorz with Blazifyy. CizzorzGallery25.png CizzorzGallery26.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Cheo. CizzorzGallery27.png CizzorzGallery28.png|Cizzorz with RiceGum. CizzorzGallery29.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Temperrr. CizzorzGallery30.png CizzorzGallery31.jpg CizzorzGallery32.png CizzorzGallery33.png CizzorzGallery34.jpg CizzorzGallery35.png CizzorzGallery36.png CizzorzGallery37.png|Cizzorz joins FaZe. CizzorzGallery38.png CizzorzGallery39.png CizzorzGallery40.png CizzorzGallery41.png CizzorzGallery42.png|Cizzorz with FaZe Kieran and FaZe Agony. This page was created on May 16, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers